The Two Sides of Tetra
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Tetra and Zelda. Over the years Link and learned to deal with them both. The differences between them were clear, but there was one thing they certainly had in common: Link was absolutely irresistible to them.
1. Chapter 1

"There!" Link dropped his mop and bucket with a huff. Even after so many years aboard Tetra's pirate ship he wasn't above janitor duty, "The deck's finally all clean!"

"Took you long enough," Tetra teased while gazing at the night sky. It never failed to be lovely way out on the ocean away from civilization, "You started at noon, and now we've got a full moon out."

"It's not my fault!" he objected, "We had that pirate attack, and Niko dragged me out to some new island he spotted in the east. I've been working hard all day!"

"I can tell..." she quipped with a finger under her chin.

Sweat and dirt was evident all over his body. There were even a few visible cuts and bruises. Leaning in to examine him further, she felt something stir within her.

"In fact..." she added while taking in his more masculine than usual smell, "I think you're about to start working even harder..."

"You don't mean..." Link tried to say while one look at her eyes told him that she did mean exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes I do," she corrected him. "Head back to the cabin while I freshen up."

By now Link knew better than to object further when his captain was getting into the mood. She planted a quick peck on his cheek before he went running back to they room they now shared.

He took a seat on the bed which had since been switched out for one to support two people. Other than that the room hadn't changed much aside from a few of Link's belongings being spread out on the floor. Most noticeably a pictograph of Tetra's mother still hung on the wall and Link took a few moments to stare at it.

"Sorry about this," he apologized to the picture, "but there's simply no stopping your daughter when she gets like this."

"Don't give me that crap!" Tetra's voice entered the room from the other side of the door, "As if you'd want to stop this even if you could!"

With that the cabin door flew open to reveal a hungry Tetra waiting in nothing but a blue striped pair of panties and bra. Since they had first met on Outset Island all those years ago the girl had done quite a bit of growing in the front and back and she reveled in every opportunity to show off her hourglass curves to her hero. Link simply couldn't resist focusing on her swaying hips while she sensually made her way over to where he was.

"Well just look at you..." he cocked an eyebrow while admiring her.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," she scolded him, "You're the only one that can get me feeling like this."

"You're drawn to my heroic charm," he remarked as she wrapped an arm around him. Feeling his hardened muscles in her palm only served to make what she was feeling starting dripping out from her crotch and into her panties.

"Well whatever it is I need it, and I need it badly!" she gave in and pulled him down on top of her on the bedsheets.

Tetra wasted no time diving into his mouth with her own getting a good taste of him with her tongue. Grinding her hips against his only served to increase the tension between them further and drive Tetra to nearly her mental limit.

"No time for this... Not tonight," Tetra panted as her own lust consumed her, "Get down there... right now..."

Her flushed face told Link that teasing her right now was simply out of the question. He politely complied with her request and slid his way down to her soaked panties. Looking back up at her sweetly, Link promptly slid them off to find her womanhood dripping in anticipation of his arrival. The hero moved his head in closer to take in her scent, but was caught by surprise when Tetra's thighs sudden locked around his head. He looked up to see her biting her anxiously biting her lip and quickly stuck his tongue out to give her want she wanted.

Tetra's head went flying back the moment Link's mouth made contact with her moist opening, and she squeezed her legs around him tighter as he began to prob her tender clitoris with his tongue. He moved his tongue in circles around her folds. Her fluids continued to leak out in response to his stimulation, but he didn't hesitate to lick them up and take in the flavor. Tetra's mind went blank for a moment when she finally felt his tongue go inside and begin to explore her inner walls. His gentle oral treatment sent shivers through her body, and she planted her hands firmly on his head as he continued to work his way deeper inside.

"That's it... keep going..." she panted, her insides going crazy as her climax approached.

Link responded to her pleas by relaxing himself and closing his eyes as he went in as deep as he was able. All the while he maintained a firm rhythm in order to go in for the kill. His efforts were not lost on her as her knees locked behind his head when his tongue made its way to her innermost areas. Within mere moments the feeling that had been building within her was ready to burst to the surface.

"I can't take it... I'm cumming!" she squealed with the last of her willpower before Link's cunnilingus forced her into her desperately needed orgasm. However, as the sensation of her climax rippled throughout her body, something else began to rise up within her. A powerful energy welled up within her and enveloped her being. Just as Link exhaled in satisfaction with hi work her noticed a faint glow emanating from Tetra's body. As her legs finally loosed their grip on him he looked up from his position to notice that her skin had taken on a fairer complexion and her hair was now hanging down.

"Oh Link," she sighed in a much softer and sweeter voice than normal, "That was incredible."

He gazed into her loving eyes for a brief moment and was quickly able to deduce what was going on.

"Glad you liked it... Zelda..."

He still didn't know exactly what triggered it or why, but from time to time Tetra would slip from her usual self to her royal alter ego. Her memories would be the same, but her personality would warp to match her new skin tone. The incident that would always stand out to him was when she once cursed him out for dropping a treasure chest back into the ocean due to a grappling hook malfunction only to come back to him in tears a few minutes later saying how sorry she was.

"So... do you want to cuddle with me?" Zelda pulled him from his inner thoughts with outstretched arms.

"Huh? Oh sure," Link blinked and refocused on the situation at hand.

With a smile Zelda pulled Link up to eye level with her and began to playfully nuzzle her nose against his. This was certainly not something Link was used to her doing in bed, but he shrugged it off and decided to play along with her affection. Once he took his shirt of Zelda started to plant playful kisses along his upper body. Link was hoping to get his turn to do the same but found himself obstructed by her bra that she was still wearing.

"Mind if I get this off?" Link tugged at one of the straps.

"Of course not. Why would you even need to ask? I don't need to hide anything from you," Zelda immediately approved.

Link was too used to always having to get Tetra's approval before making moves like this, so he was taken somewhat aback by this change of pace. This didn't necessarily mean he had any objections to it though, so he made quick work of her bra straps and released her breasts which seemed even perkier than usual to him. He slipped a rosy, pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it to her delight. She giggled as his mouth began to play with the tiny bud, but his own instincts started to kick in as he started to grind his hips into hers. While Tetra would ordinarily join in, Zelda was more concerned by the hardness pressing against her pelvis.

"Link, I can feel how hard you are..." she chuckled.

"Oh, yeah I guess I am..." he finally realized how tight his pants were feeling.

"Well you have to let me take care of it. I mean I am the one who caused it right?"

"Yeah, You are..."

"Then say no more. It's my responsibility to make it go back down."

With this Zelda eagerly made her way down to Link's waist to do away with his belt. In contrast to how Tetra would ordinarily take this time to tease him before moving on to the next step, Zelda went right on ahead and pulled his pants off as well to free his manhood from within. The sound of it flopping back against his abdomen elicited a laugh from girl before she paused to admire his erection.

"No matter how many times we do it I always love seeing this big dick of yours," she praised, "It's just so hard and thick and filling and oooooh..."

"Oh... uh thanks," Link rubbed the back of his head. While it was no secret how much Tetra enjoyed sex with him, she would never be this forthcoming with her compliments.

"So what do you want me to do?" she calmly asked, "Anything in particular."

"Well... I used my mouth on you earlier so it would only be fair if you gave me a blowjob, right?"

"You mean you want me to put my tiny little mouth on this beast?" she asked sweetly "I'm not even sure it'll fit..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle it," he grinned as he managed to mentally adjust himself to her shift in tone.

"If that's what you want I'll be sure to do my best," she smiled and wrapped her delicate lips around his cock head.

Despite her earlier teasing, Link knew full well what Tetra's mouth was able to handle and Zelda easily slipped the first half of it into her mouth. Tetra always needed to remain slow and composed during her oral sessions on Link to maintain her dominance, but Zelda had no qualms about making it known just how much she enjoyed doing this. She ran her tongue around all sides and made several loud slurping sounds as she feasted on his meat.

"Mmmmm, so fat and delicious," she moaned between slurps, "like a jumbo sausage."

"G-Glad you like it so much..." he struggled to speak clearly

"Now if only I had some sauce to go with it..."

"Oh I think you'll get some soon," he hinted, "Just take in a little more."

"But of course," she agreed and bottomed out on his penis. Zelda continued to slurp away as her throat wrapped around him. Link couldn't help but get incredibly turned on from seeing her so into this. He throbbed like mad under her tongue as his seed built up for release. Usually Tetra would demand some type of warning when he got this close, but there was no hesitation in Zelda's work. She could tell how close he was by the way he twitched but the thought of slowing down never even occurred to her.

"I've... got some sauce for you..." Link joked as he hit his limit, but Zelda continued to suck him off without pause.

A few seconds later Link's cum began to spray into her mouth, but this failed to deter her as well. Her lips maintained a firm grip on his erection as she worked to swallow every drop that was being released. Link went wide-eye as her could feel her lapping up each and every shot he let out. Although Tetra had never been one to have a problem with swallowing Link had never seen her do the job this quickly and efficiently. While she would always take a few moments to sample his semen on her tongue, Zelda skipped the show and down his seed with one single gulp and a big smile.

"Absolutely wonderful," Zelda licked her lips with a satisfied grin, "Your penis is always so yummy."

"That's uh... good to hear," Link answered awkwardly.

"Are you going to let my other mouth get a taste of that?" she rubbed herself on him.

"If you're willing to give me a minute to catch my breath."

"Sure, sure," she cuddled against his arm, "I'm willing to wait for whenever you're ready."

Zelda nuzzled her face against his chest and started to use her left hand to stroke him back to hardness. Instead of trying to return the favor like he normally would, Link decided to lean in against her to enjoy the moment.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against her hair. Meanwhile, Zelda gently squeezed and kneaded Link's hardening meat in her hand until her work caused it to return to its full size.

"Is it finally ready for my pussy?" Zelda inquired delicately even though the pulsing in her hand told her the answer.

"You bet it is." he answered with a quick thrust into her palm.

"Excellent," Zelda pulled away and got on her hands and knees

She stuck her rear up proudly in the air like a peacock showing its feathers. Link drew in closer as she wiggled her hips seductively at him. A surprised gasp escaped her lips when Link's hands caught on to her waist and his penis started to rub against her entrance.

"Don't be too hard on me with that monster of yours. I'm delicate," she innocently teased him.

"Should've thought of that before you got me so hard," he retorted before jamming himself into her womanhood.

The mere act of penetrating Zelda was enough to force an audible moan out of her. She hummed with joy at every move he made in and out of her womanhood. Even as Link repeatedly shoved the entirety of his dick into her body she happily received every single inch of him with pure delight.

"Oh Link, You're always so thick. It feels like I'm going to split in two."

"It doesn't help that you're always so tight."

"Feel free to fill me up with as much of your stuff as you wish."

Link slid his hands up from her waist to her beasts to pull himself closer to her. He sampled her soft skin in his hands and aligned his body perfectly with hers. Their hips grinded together as the energy built up between them. His cock pulsed with each pound it made into her body in preparation of its second release. Zelda enjoy hearing Link whimper and readied herself for what was sure to come next.

"Are you going to cum Link?" she cooed, "You know I love it whenever you shoot your hot spunk into me."

Link tried to answer her question, but his response was obscured by him mumbling it into her hair. Based on how hard he was, she assumed that it was a yes. With a few more muffled whimpers the throbbing in his loins finally overflowed and spilled into her insides.

Link clutched onto his lover tightly as he felt himself let out several spurts of his hot seed within her. Zelda deeply enjoyed the feeling of his essence splashing within her, but as she reached the beaked of her ecstasy something once again snapped within her. With his eyes shut in recoil from the pleasure, Link failed to notice her skin darkening once more. When his orgasm subsided he collapsed on top of her unaware of the beast that had been reawakened.

"Enjoy yourself, Hero?" A voice asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I... did..." Link whispered as her change in voice dawned on him once again.

"How lucky are you to have her show up in the middle of satisfying me?" Tetra questioned.

"Lucky enough to hear you admit just how much you like me."

"As if you really need me to tell you how much I enjoy your fat cock."

"Well it was certainly nice to hear how well I'm doing for you as well as to get to be on top for once," Link admitted honestly.

"Oh, you like being on top?"

"It was a nice change of pace."

"Well, then next time I suppose I'll have to let you be on top again," she offered him

"Really?" he blinked.

"Yes," she paused, "...Next time though. This time you need to pay up for all the fun you had while I was away."

"Figures," he shrugged, "but you'll have to get me hard again first."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." she shot a sexy look back at him.

She hurried to turn herself around and get Link back down on the bed just the way she liked him. Taking a seat firmly on his face, she reached out to grab his penis which was already returning to hardness. Her body shivered when she felt Link slip his tongue back inside of her but wouldn't be distracted from her objective. Using her left handle to cradles his balls, she used her right to caress the expanding pillar of flesh in front of her. While ordinarily she'd revel in their foreplay for a bit before going to the next step, the current situation had her feeling somewhat impatient. Once she felt his meat throbbing again in her hand she was immediately ready to jump ahead to the main event.

"No more time to lose. That thing's going in,' she got off of his face and moved her self down to her favorite position. In a slightly out of character move she spun herself around to face Link before finally impaling herself on him.

"I've never had an issue looking at that fine backside of yours," Link commented as her vaginal walls surrounded him

"I know, but this time I wanted to have a good look at you so I can make sure you're enjoying yourself."

The exchanged a friendly smile before Tetra really went to work on him and started to slide herself up and down his pole. Being the laid back guy he is, Link had no trouble relaxing himself and focusing on the sensation of her squeezing down around him. Tetra looked down at him to see that same goofy face he often made when she was pleasuring him and took it as a sign to keep up what she was doing. On her end though Link's cock was filling her as wonderfully as ever. His mass stretched out her insides and reached up to even her deepest spots. She always treasured the feeling of being filled like this but for this one time she treasured the happy look on his face just the same.

"Just this one time you can cum whenever you want," she kindly offered him. He didn't respond verbally but offered her nod to make it clear her message was understood.

Link stretched himself out slightly as Tetra felt the all too familiar throbbing within her. A bead of sweat rolled down her face when she saw him starting to squirm in place beneath her. He arched his back up a bit to get his manhood even deeper inside her. The additional swelling in his dick stretched her pussy out to its limits. She relished the moment right before his penis started to spasm inside and send his seed rushing out inside. The panting between them intensified as Link's semen mixed in with the fluids Tetra had built up in her enjoyment and arousal. Tetra let herself collapse onto his chest with exhaustion when she felt the results from his orgasm dripping their way out of her.

"Did you enjoy filling me up Mr. Hero?" Tetra asked in her best effort to impersonate Zelda's tone.

"As much as a pirate enjoys filling his wallet."

"Can't say I'm too proud of losing control of myself in the middle of sex."

"I like it when you get all sweet like that."

"I just wish it wouldn't be so random."

"Well maybe if you'd cuddle with me more it wouldn't feel so random," he innocently proposed to her. The sincere look in his eyes quickly broke her guard.

"Eh, it's worth a shot." she shrugged and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

And it did work. For about eight hours anyway when Link's morning wood rose right with the sun, but regardless of whether it was Tetra or Zelda with her mouth on it Link would certainly be the last one to complain.

The end.


	2. Bonus Chapter: The Morning After

A/N: That adorable Toon Zelda nendoroid made me want to revisit this concept. The story is told in the first person but from "Zelda's" perspective. Enjoy

Ah, what a lovely morning this is shaping up to be. I wake up with a loud yawn, and he sensation of the ship being rocked by the waves and footsteps of the crew running around up above tell me to get ready to start the new day.

I'm Zelda, the princess of the kingdom formerly known as Hyrule now sailing the seas in search of a new home. At they very least though, I've managed to find the love of my life. He's sleeping right here next to me, still snoring away. Link's never been much of a morning person, but he's so cute when he's asleep that it certainly doesn't bother me. His hair's as messy as ever, but I take my time to slip my fingers through it. Our blanket as also slipped down enough to reveal a bit of the muscular torso of his. I must admit I'm not wearing much at the moment either due to certain... activities from the night before, but I promised myself long ago that I wouldn't hide anything from him. It all feels so right until I look down and notice a certain tent forming in the sheets over his lower regions.

Oh yes, Link is one of the sweetest, most thoughtful people I've ever met, but make no mistake about it. He is a man and quite the one at that. On one hand it's kind of adorable to watch him continue to snooze away with his morning wood sticking in the air, but on the other hand it's that same manhood that took my virginity and I get a warm shiver just thinking about it. It's all just too enticing for me to resist and I can't help but reach out to grab it through the blanket. I'm careful not to disturb him, of course. Even covered up, his size is beyond impressive. It's all I can do just to get my fingers around it. I notice that it's particularly hard this morning as well. It really begs the question as to just what it is he's dreaming about. I know him well enough though to guess it's probably something tender and romantic. That's just the way he is. I guess it is pretty bizarre that a gentle and caring lover like him would have a penis as big and burly as this, but I've come to love him all the more for it. I can't imagine it's easy being so well-equipped. It must get pretty tight and uncomfortable in situations which is why I put so much effort into giving him some much deserved relief with my body. In fact, I'm getting the urge to pleasure him once again as we speak. I give it a light squeeze through the material, but it seems this was all that was needed to wake him up.

He slowly opens his eyes and stretches his arms with a powerful yawn of his own. Still a bit groggy, he looks over at me with a smile. He always says his day never truly starts until he sees my face and wraps an arm around me to give me a kiss on the forehead. It's only at this time that he seems to notice where my hand is at which point I feel his erection jump for joy within my grasp. Despite his obvious excitement, he takes the gentleman's approach and apologizes for getting hard in his sleep, but I know he can't help it, and that only makes me want to satisfy him even more. I ask for his permission to go further to which he sighs and nods, but I can tell how much he really likes it.

I flip the blanket off of him and expose his penis to the open air and it's quite the sight to behold. Even now in the AM hours, it's standing as strong and proud as it did the night I gave my virginity to him. Noticing that I'm still not wearing anything either seems to cause it to grow even bigger which is quite flattering. Link's body just so honest like that. I get myself between his legs for an even more mouth watering angle. The view of his bloated testicles reminds me that this thing is eventually going to be giving me a baby like a good princess needs, but for now I just hope to provide some momentary comfort. I get my hand back on his shaft, but, with no blanket covering it, I'm exposed to its full heat which roasts my palm. The strong throbbing is a reminder of just how healthy he is though. He watches intently at every move I make to which I can't help but wave it around a bit. This gets both a laugh and a wince out of him. I hate to keep on teasing when I see how difficult this is for him so I jump right into his favorite form of foreplay with a blowjob.

Lifting myself up, I get right up to his shaft to get my tongue pressed against it, and by the Goddesses I love how he tastes so much. I know it's not a ladylike thing to say but it's just so moist and salty. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I almost lose control of myself as I lick it all over with such a manly smell attacking my nose. My reckless actions start driving him crazy as well. He's fidgeting in place and clearly fight the urge to start bucking his hips at me. Even with his manhood starting to leaking pre-cum all over, he's still the politest guy I know. This realization reminds me of what I'm supposed to be doing, and I finally stop my frantic licking so I can get my lips around the head.

His glans is incredibly succulent and swollen from all the blood being crammed into it. The globs of his essence that have already slipped out have already give his shaft an entirely new flavor to it. I get my tongue wrapped around it to better savor it before putting all the strength in my lungs to start sucking on it. My ancestors probably weren't complimented for their skill at giving fellatio and might have even been offended by the idea, but I've certainly gotten used to it as Link always gives out some sort pf praise when he's under my suction. It was easy getting my jaw accustomed to this kind of thickness, but these are the moments where the practice is most worth. I work my way low and lower while fight to contain the intense twitching between my cheeks. His dick has only gotten feistier over the months and years which I hope bodes well for a fruitful life together, but at the present I'm more concerned about the type of incredible load that I know has to be coming when it gets this worked up. With his climax so apparently close, I know that this is the moment where I have to apply the most pressure in order to make his orgasm as enjoyable as possible. I clamp down around his rod with as much force as I can muster and even get a hand on the base to help him along. Through all of this though, his eyes never seem to leave my face that's bobbing up and down his length. I have the distinct feeling that I know what's on his mind but only mere moments to decide whether to go through with it. My own carnal instincts kick in an the last second however, and, when I detect that his climax is truly imminent, I pull my mouth off of him completely and begin pumping him as hard as I can with both hands. All of this with his erection pointed squarely at my own face. My mouth even hangs open as I begin to miss his taste almost immediately. Seeing this seems to really set him off. His manhood nearly leaps out of my grip and launches its first blast of semen straight and true between my eyes.

I'm so used to trying to make his orgasms as clean as possible that I've almost forgotten what it's like having his cum hit my skin like this. It's so warm and slippery. Each spray of it that I splashes onto me leaves behind a faint tingling sensation. I become lightheaded from the musky scent that's coating my body with ropes strong enough to launch over my head and into my hair. Watching me becoming drenched in his fluids seems to have an effect on Link as well and he adjusts himself to get a shot onto my hanging tongue. It's thick yet creamy, and I play with the collected drops briefly before swallowing them. By the end of this deluge, I finding bits of his essence scattered all over my upper body. I feel so close to him being covered in his rich essence like this, but before my mind can even shift gears properly. I feel his arms wrapping around me and flipping me over. He's definitely ready to return the favor.

His face is inflamed with passion as he gets down by my legs and nestles between them just as I had done for him. I get my thighs spread out to give him the access to my body he craves. The feeling of bashfulness is soon overpowered by my own arousal when I notice just how wet I had gotten from pleasuring him just now. He draws in close to be opening and takes a deep breath before finally going in completely. His fingers poke and prod their way to my most sensitive areas as only his know how to, and I want to start squealing when he starts licking me as well. My face starts to heat up rapidly from this stimulation, but I see his expression starting to become flustered as well. It doesn't take long for him to stop what he's doing and climb up so that his face was hovering above mine. A long glance down his well structured torso takes me to the sight of his fully revitalized manhood. It could be my libido distorting my sight and memory, but I really think this thing gets bigger every time I see it. It's so imposing to be stared down by a man hanging over you packing something of that length and girth, yet it's so firm that it still sticks straight out towards me. I suddenly realize that he's actually pausing to wait for me to give him the go ahead. I'm more than glad to give him what he wants, but after getting a look at that kind of size, I grab my own ankles to pull back and make sure he has the room he needs. He takes my invitation in stride and plunges right in.

It's so wonderful to have our loins reunited and my innards stretch themselves out greatly to be able to devour all of his meat. My body can do nothing to resist being plowed through by something this hard. Nothing compares to the feeling of being filled like this, and oh goodness I can feel every throb that goes through his member. It's too strong and so massive! I realize I'm shaking all over and there's not a thing I can do to fight it, yet somehow I truly feel like a woman when he's buried inside me like this. In the end my womanhood is more than accommodate his amazing appendage, and, when it does, that's when he really gets moving. He starts out gently having noticed my very apparent trembling, but having him slowly rubbing against my walls only makes me crave for more. With all of my remaining mental energy I manage to squeak out a request for him to go faster and it's clear how much he's holding back when he finally grasps onto my legs to start pounding into me as deep as he can go. His strength really starts to show here and all I care is about getting him as deep as possible. All the way to my most sacred spots that his head is lovingly bumping against.

The best part about it is his expression. Despite growing such a bulky, veiny member, his face is still as cute and lovable as the day we met. He's doing his best to keep his eyes open through all of this heaving and panting just as I'm struggling to keep mine from rolling to the back of my head, but I'm just so happy that I can't help but squeeze down even harder on him. I can't imagine how I must look to him right now. I've still got his first batch of semen dripping off in spots. My legs are now stretched as far back as my flexibility will allow, and all the while quivering like a leaf. Whatever sort of expression I've got on my face I'm certain would not be appropriate for any sort of portrait, but I don't care. All that matters is what my body can be of use to him like this. That only I can handle all of the repressed feelings and desires surging through that incredible manhood. Without even thinking, I find myself shouting my own love and adoration for him. I manage to get my hands up to his face to pull him just close enough to get our lips together. Even while crashing his hips into mine, he's never to busy for a kiss from me. It's only momentary though, and he soon pulls back to focus on his thrusting but I can perfectly understand why. Just as his thrusting has pushed me to the brink of orgasm I can tell from just how much he's hardening inside me that he's about to blow too. He never wants to cum before I do at least once, but like this I urge him to keep going so we can both hit the climax together.

There it is, the fuse has been lit. He's swelling up down there with one more load to give. I can feel it through my very core. All I need his just a little more from him to reach my own limit as well. I let out one more plea for him to give me everything he's got mere moments later I absolutely get it. Oh, now he's really pulsing in there and not long after that is when the warmth starts surging out from him, and once it hits my center I different kind of warmth begins radiate through me. It's the warmth the comes from being, whole, from being his. It's the comfort of having someone so caring to surrender my body and soul to so completely. His essence makes its mark on my holiest of cervixes, and I become numb to all other sensations than that of his seed flowing into me and my own fluids pouring out of me, but it's so strong that it's sending a a feeling of rejuvenation through my body from head to toe. He certainly seems to be quite pleased with himself when he withdraws his satisfied masculinity from me to watch me recover from the feelings of joy he fired through my being. My legs come back down as I go limp in the afterglow of our joining. We don't say anything to each other, but his eyes tell me all I need to know about what's on his mind and I know he feels the exact same way as I do.

A knock on the door suddenly calls to us to remind us that it's time for breakfast. Indeed, it's still only the start of a new day for us. We help each other get out of bed to get dressed as the smell of fresh pancakes manages to seep into the room even as the smell of our own behavior still pervades. I feel as fresh as I have in weeks and I'm delighted to see how my energy I was able to inject into the usually sleepy Link. As fun as it was, it's nothing compared to the way he can be at night, but that's something best saved for later. For now, I've got a meal to eat, friends to greet, and my man to love, and that's what's made this strange life of mine truly worthwhile. Especially since I'm sure I'll be getting plenty of more steamy stories to share in the not too distant future.


End file.
